A Weasley Gone Bad
by TheMythOfYourHeart
Summary: What will happen when the Weasley family is broken apart by one of the boys joining Voldemort!
1. Chapter 1

**A Weasley Gone Bad **

**Chapter 1**

"George, how could you?" Fred whispered.

He was sprawled on the floor, his twin standing above him holding his wand to Fred's head. They were in the burrow, but it was destroyed. Ashes flew everywhere blinding their peripheral view on both sides. The stairs were falling apart and there was broken glass everywhere. The picture frames had either fallen of the walls or were barely hanging on, all of their inhabitants fleeing for someplace safer.

"Do it George." Voldemort whispered in George's conscious. "You know the deal. I won't make you kill him, but you know what you have to do."

"I know." George whispered. "I will pledge my life to you with this act."

"Please." Fred begged coughing up a little blood. When his brother did not yield he laid back all the way and rested his head against the wood floor. "Do what you have to then." Fred sighed. "Just make it quick."

George leaned over his twin with a smile. "That's a good brother." George said through a laugh. "Now hold still like a good boy." George aimed his wand carefully. "Sectumsempra!" He shouted.

Fred let out a cry of pain and grabbed at his chest. "Did you think I was going to kill you?" George said. "Well you were wrong." George said mockingly.

George turned on his heel and left his brother laying in his own blood. As George exited the burrow, he saw the rest of his family lined in a row on their knees. They all looked up at him with utter hatred as George smiled down at them. Molly flashed him the 'what have you become' look and turned her eyes from him. Fluer was bleeding from her head, and Bill was staring at her with worry in his eyes.

Immediately he apparated to the Malfoy Manor and George found himself standing in Voldemort's presence. His white and pale skin contradicted the dark colors of the Black Oak dining room table. Voldemort looked surprised to see George this soon.

"Already cleaned up, have you?" He said to George.

"Yes, my lord." George said coolly. "It was quite easy, actually. They thought they could trust me." George snickered. "The stupid blood-traitors effected me for too long, my liege. I thank you for setting me free." He gave a low bow just as the doors opened and the other Weasleys, except Fred, were carted to the dungeon below them. George laughed at this and whispered an inaudible insult aimed towards his family.

"I like this new side to you, George." Voldemort confessed. "Would you like to be my second in command?"

"Of course." George said happily. "Anything you des-"

"NOOOOOO!" Bellatrix screamed as she came running into the dining hall. "That is my position! You will not take it from me."

George just stared at her for a moment then turned his attention back to Voldemort. "May I?" He asked with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"You may." Voldemort replied.

George turned on Bellatrix with his wand raised. "Crucio." He shouted, and Bellatrix began screaming as loud as possible as she fell to the ground. Voldemort looked at George with surprise as he continued. "I don't care who was before me, Bella!" He snapped. "If he offers me a role by his side I will take it , AND YOU WILL STEP DOWN! CRUCIO." Bellatrix's pain ceased. George leaned down in her face and whispered, "Is that clear?"

"Y-yes s-s-sir." Bellatrix said trembling.

Turning back to Voldemort with a grin on his face George asked, "So, is the proposition still open?"

"No." Voldemort said calmly. "You just took it." He looked at Bellatrix in disgust as a tear fell down her face. "Now, there's something else I need you to do for me."

George grinned and leaned on the table stroking Nagini. "I already know." George said. "Find Harry Potter?"

"Precisely." Voldemort said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2 Three Days Earlier

**Chapter 2**

*********Three Days Earlier*********

George sat in front of a warm fire. His mother was making dinner in the kitchen and Angelina had fallen asleep on his lap. He cradled her in his arms trying to keep her warm. She had been crying for most of the day and barely got any sleep last night.

Angelina came home from work one day to find her parents dead in the living room. The death eaters had been after her for helping Harry and the other Weasley's. Seeing as how she had nowhere to go Molly happily took her in. Since then Angelina has been incredibly lethargic and dazed. Normally such acts were considered to be lazy, but no one would deny that she had an excuse.

George looked at her apologetically. _At least she's getting some sleep._ He thought to himself. There was a loud knock at the door and everyone fell silent. Since most the men in the house were currently busy, Fred went to answer the door. George slid next to it so he could cover his brother should he need it. Harry and his lightning scar were recognizable through the crack between the door and the wall.

"What did you give me in my sixth year at Hogwarts?" Fred asked.

"My Triwizard winnings." Responded Harry.

George and Fred greeted the trio as they walked through the front door. Molly was on top of them in a matter of seconds. The entire family, plus Harry and Hermione, ate dinner in a rush as they were all starving. When everyone's plate was empty Harry stood up along with Ron and Hermione.

"George, may we have a word?" Harry asked.

The four of them walked out into the cornfield. George sat down on a huge rock and looked questioningly at Harry. After their admittedly long conversation they all came back inside. George came in frowning and slumped down in his seat.

"What is it?" Fred whispered.

"N-nothing everything's fine." George hated lying to his brother but Fred wouldn't understand.

"George, what's wrong." Molly asked walking into the room and looking at him. "You look pale."

"Nothing, mum." George lied again.

"I demand you tell me this instant!" Molly retorted.

George blew up. "I'm over seventeen you can't 'demand' anything from me! So why don't you go try that on gullible little Miss Ginny." George kept getting angrier. "Or is it one of those things where you have to look down on the twins because it's expected?"

"I-I-I didn't, I-I-I." Molly was speechless.

"I-I-I-I- WHAT?" George mocked

"George calm down I'm sure she-" Ginny jumped in.

"Quiet!" George screamed at his little sister. "If I wanted to hear you speak I would have waved a treat under your nose."

Ginny looked as though she were about to cry. Fred was holding her and and stared at George like he didn't know him. Molly was actually in tears and Ginny couldn't handle it anymore. **"STOP IT! STOP IT. PLEASE GEORGE?"** Ginny screamed. Angelina was on the other side of the room weeping.

George ripped her away from Fred - and that was the first time he ever hit his little sister. Ginny was holding her cheek and sobbing uncontrollably. Molly was cradling her. Fred tried to restrain George but he apparated too quickly.

The rest of the Weasley family searched for George days on end. While the were looking they had no idea that George had run to the Malfoy Manor. He sought out Voldemort for his own reason's.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you Weasley." Voldemort said in his cold voice.

"Because I'm here to join you, my lord." George responded.

"And why is that?"

"I want revenge." George answered simply. "Harry got my ear cursed off, my family always looks down on me instead of appreciating my magical talents, and I want to kill Snape if you would let me? Or at least torture him. That would be fun too."

Snape looked into George's eyes bewildered. He had no idea what the boy was doing.

"Very well. I will let you serve me." Voldemort hissed. "But you have to prove your loyalty by handing over everyone in you family except Fred. I want you to hurt him and leave him. Do this and I will trust you."

"Of course, my lord." George said giving a deep bow.


	3. Chapter 3 Back to the Present

**Chapter 3**

***********Present Day***********

George apparated out of the Malfoy Manor and into the streets. He sent out a patronus to Harry and the other two telling them to meet him in a nearby Forest. He also requested that they send a patronus with a time that would be convenient for the trio.

While he waited for a response George decided to take a stroll around London. An old lady across the way dropped her groceries on the ground. George ran over and picked them up for her then carried them to her house. She tried to pay him but he would not accept it. Instead he merely gave a slight bow and walked away without any further comments.

Later George entered a cafe and ordered a cappuccino with extra whipped cream.

"Thank you." He said smiling at the girl behind the counter.

"You're quite welcome sir." She said, her cheeks almost turning the color of his hair.

"You know you are very beautiful." George commented, flirting with the girl.

"Thank you-"

"George. Just George."

"Thank you, George. I'm Elanor." She held out her hand to him.

George took it and kissed it making the girl blush even more.

"Really? That's all I get?" The girl asked playfully.

"Follow me into the alley and you'll get more." George said winking at her.

George didn't wait for her to decide, he simply walked out the front door and to the alley across the street. He turned to see the girl following him. As she walked into the dark he covered her mouth with his hand and pulled her back against his chest. She turned in his arms and kissed him but he pulled her away.

"I need your help with something, but I couldn't tell you out in the open." He whispered in her ear. "I need you to go to number 12 Grimwauld Place and leave this note in the mailbox. It's absolutely urgent and you have to make sure no one sees you. Go no, please. And thank you so much."

"I can't just - ARE YOU CRAZY!" The girl exclaimed.

George covered her mouth again. "Look, lady I don't have time for this. But lives are at stake. There's a war going on you don't even know about and people are dying. I need you to do this." George begged.

"Okay." She said "I don't know why but I believe you." Without another word she tried to tun off, but George grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. She pulled back and looked at him in bewilderment, before allowing him to claim her lips once more. They stayed in the shadow of the alley for a while before the girl came stumbling out and placing the note in her pocket.

Harry had to get the note before he met them. George was going to take him straight to Voldemort just like he was asked.

George lifted up his arm, revealing the mark Voldemort had given him once he proved himself worthy. He pressed his wand to it and he sent his message to Voldemort telling him to have some snatchers and death eaters ready for Harry and the other two. He apparated to the Forest of Dean and quickly got into character. If Voldemort knew the truth, George would be dead in a matter of seconds. Each part must be played convincingly.

George saw Harry apparated in front of him. Harry just shook his head and looked at George with utter hatred. George held his wand to Harry. Harry returned the favor.

"Where are the others?" George demanded

"Tending to your wounded brother." Harry snapped back. "They aren't coming. I think Ron would have murdered you if he was here. Speaking of which, where are the other Weasleys?"

"Don't worry about them, Harry." George snickered. "You'll be joining them shortly."

"Are you happy now, George?" Harry screamed at him. "You've gotten your whole family either kidnapped and tortured or fatally wounded."

"Of course I'm happy. I finally have what I want."

"I'm going to break you free of his curse. I know you don't understand it now but he's put a charm on you. You're being controlled." Harry begged.

"I AM NOT." George retorted coldly.

There was a loud pop behind George and about twelve men and Bellatrix walked up from behind him. Bella snickered and then flinched when George threw her a dangerous look. She reluctantly stepped back and let George go ahead of her and the others.

"STUPIFY!" George shouted pointing his wand at Harry.

Harry's body slumped to the ground. George pointed his wand behind a tree and sent three other stupify spells there. Fred, Ron, and Hermione all fell to the ground in a loud thud. "I hate eavesdroppers." George sighed.

"To the Manor." George ordered the others.

The admittedly big group of death eaters and snatchers made their way down to the dungeon. Molly, Ginny, and Angelina Johnson were crying in the corner. Bill tried to attack George but the shackles around his wrists restrained him. George just laughed at his futile effort.

"Vat do you think you are doing, Georgie?" Fluer asked, her head still bleeding slightly.

"Winning." George answered simply.

Harry and the other newly found prisoners were chained to the ground.

"Georgie?" Fred asked groggily. "Please come back to us." He was begging for his brother back like a child. Not in a way that annoyed people, in a way that it made George want to cry.

"Quiet, prisoner." George snapped heartlessly at his brother.

George trotted back up the stairs to face Lord Voldemort once more. The escape had to happen perfectly or not at all. If any of this was drawn back to him they would lose the war. Once again he walked up to the dark table where Voldemort sat.

"My lord, I have-" George started.

"I know what you have done, George." Voldemort said plainly. "You have done more for me than any other death eater." He shot a nasty look at Bella. "Please sit with me?" Voldemort pointed to the chair next to him. Bellatrix looked at George wide-eyed as he sat next to the most cruel and powerful wizard that ever lived.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5**

Wormtail brought dinner out and laid a plate out on the table for every death eater. Bellatrix walked over and pulled out a chair.

"No Bella. Take your food and eat on the floor tonight." He looked at the other death eaters who came in looking stunned at where George sat. "In fact." Voldemort continued. "You all can do the same as well."

George picked up his plate and moved to go sit on the floor, but Voldemort stopped him. "Not you." He said. "You may sit here with me... Mr. Weasley."

George new Voldemort was looking for a reaction so he flinched at the name. "Sir, please don't." He said.

"Very well, George." Voldemort said smiling.

George sat next to him and choked down his dinner. He was _starving_.

"Wormtail get more food for George." Voldemort ordered

"Could I get some more as well?" Dolohov asked.

"No you cannot!" Voldemort spat back cruelly.

Harry held a key in one hand and a small bag in the other both of which were given to him by George upon their capture. He slipped the key into the hole on the chains and they fell to the ground. After doing the same for the others, Harry opened the bag and pulled out one wand for all of the captured Weasleys, Hermione, and himself. The wands weren't their own, but belonged to previous captors.

With a flick of his wand the door opened and let them all out. Harry and the others couldn't fight all these death eaters. So instead the simply headed for the front door. On the way there they passed a table that held all of their wands and grabbed them up. without anyone noticing they all slipped away from the manor without notice.

About an hour later Dolohov went down stairs and them came running back up them. To Voldemort's surprise, but not to George's, he told them all of the prisoners were missing and had taken their wand from the table.

"Alright. Who sat the wands out on the table?" George shouted.

"Bellatrix." Dolohov whispered.

George stood up absolutely enraged, or pretending to be at least. Voldemort held up his hand. "Thank you, George, but I will take it from here." He said growling. "BELLA, COME!" He shouted leading her by the wrist into the hall. The next few minutes nothing could be heard screams and pleading cries.

"George I must ask you to go find them again." Voldemort said slightly annoyed.

"Yes, my lord." George said. "Harry's smarter now though. He knows I'm working for you. Perhaps if I were to convince him you were controlling me and I broke free of the spell. Not only would that give him sufficient cause to accept me again but it would also ensure devastating emotional damage. Would it be okay to use that plan?"

"That's very intuitive, George. You may do so, but be careful I can't lose my best warrior." Voldemort said.

With that George simply walked away and out of the manor. Once arriving at the Order's old HQ he knocked lightly. Harry opened the door. "He fell for it." George said simply.

"So I assumed. You're little stunt back there was phenomenal." Harry said. "Come in."

Just as George walked past him, Harry took out his wand and held it to his back grasping the collar of George's robes and dragging him into the kitchen. All of the Weasley's plus a few others sat around the table. They all gasped as Harry threw George onto it and held his wand over George's heart.

"Why should I believe you!" Harry snapped. "After everything you put us through and did..."

"I swear!" George begged. "I was bewitched. I couldn't help it. I tried to stop myself but I couldn't. So you honestly think I would torture my own brother! My twin!"

Harry dropped his wand. "He's telling the truth." He told everyone. "He was bewitched the whole time I could feel it. He's himself now."

George sighed and took a deep breathe. "Thank you."

Fred was the first one at his side. He hugged George and George would've sworn he saw a tear run down Fred's face. "I knew you wouldn't have don that to me." He said.

George smiled and looked over at Angelina. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

She stood up and kissed him. Everyone else greeted George back into the family and hugged him and whispered things to him. He couldn't believe he would have to hurt them again. Harry showed George to his room. Accompanying them were Ron and Hermione. The four of them locked themselves in the room and put a Mufliato charm on it to prevent eavesdroppers.

"What did you tell him?" Harry asked.

George told him the story of what happened after they left.

"So you're double-crossing him while he thinks you're double-crossing us?" Hermione asked. "That's dangerous George. We shouldn't have asked you to go undercover to begin with."

"You three told me about the horcruxes and the souls and what Voldemort wanted. you revealed the mission Dumbledore sent you on and what is needed. You explained everything to me in detail and let me behind the curtain. I'm the only member of the Order you sent undercover. You trusted me with this mission and it will be done properly and without complaint." George said. "I may be playing a deadly game but at least I know what's happening to my family. Speaking of which, have you told them the truth yet?"

"No." Harry said simply. "If they know it could ruin any chance we have of surviving let alone winning. They can't know until it's all over."

"Fred. At least tell Fred?" George begged. "He'll think I tortured him. Well, I did. But he'll think I wanted to. How can you just let my family think I want to hurt them."

"George." Harry said sympathetically. "I know it hurts. If we tell them now their reaction to what you're doing will change. We can't risk that."

George shed a small tear and quickly wiped it away. "Fine." He growled.

Ginny waited patiently for George to come back down. "Hey there." She said once he arrived. She still had a small bruise on her cheek from where he had hit her.

Kneeling down in front of her, George took her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry." He said through tears. "I am so sorry. I love you so much."

Ginny giggled. "I love you too, Georgie."

"Everything's going to be okay now." He whispered wishing with all his heart it could be true.

George laid on his bed in the room he and Fred shared. Everyone seemed to just accept him back into the family like he had never left. Harry, Hermione, Ron and him had been having regular meetings discussing plans for the future and what George needed to do. The next thing he knew Hermione was walking in and sitting down on his bed. She reached up and placed a hand on his back, but all he did was shrug it off.

"George?" She pleaded. "I am so sorry you have to do this. I couldn't imagine having to turn my back on my family, even if it was for the greater good. I wanted to thank you for everything you have done and what it has cost you to do so."

George nodded. "Thank you for thanking me." He smiled. "It's been hard, but I'm making my way through it. I wish I could talk to someone who knew what I was going through." He whispered.

"George you can always talk to me, you know?" Hermione said. "You're like a brother to me, George. I would do anything for you."

George nodded and picked up Hermione's hand in his. "And you are like a sister to me, 'Mione." She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"When I was being tortured I thought I was going to die." She admitted out of nowhere. "Bellatrix started carving words in my arm and using the Cruciatus Curse. And I was in so much pain then that I just wanted to die." A tear fell down her face. "These people need to be stopped George. And you're helping us to have an advantage so that innocent people don't have to be tortured and murdered anymore. You're helping us stop this and I couldn't be prouder of you." George leaned over and gave Hermione a chaste brotherly kiss on the forehead.

"George I-" Angelina said barging in. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to- Am I interrupting something?" She asked.

"Not at all." Hermione and George said in unison.

"Could I talk to Angelina, 'Mione?" George asked. She nodded and got up, gave him a hug, and left the room shutting the door behind her. "I've missed you, Lina." George whispered.

"I've missed you too, love." She whispered as she turned to lock the door. George stood and walked over to her. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a light squeeze. He could feel a shiver escape her as he placed his lips to hers. "I'm so glad your back." She breathed.

"Me too, love." He whispered against her neck as he began rubbing circles on her back. There was a loud knock at the door and George broke away from Angelina long enough to answer. "What are doing here, Fred?"

"Um, it is my room too. Remember?" Fred said raising an eyebrow. He couldn't see past George and the door, but he immediately knew what was going on. "Hello Ange." He called past George. He smiled as he heard a moan of annoyance come from somewhere behind the door.


End file.
